Object Island Rebooted
Object Island Rebooted is a reboot of Objectinsanity's original object show, Object Island. That's all it is, there will be poll voting every 4 episodes. Episodes Episode 3: The Crazy Maze! *Highlighter: Hello, and welcome to the reboot of Object Island! I'm still your host, Highlighter. Anyways, elimination time! *Intro rolls *All of Team Metal is at the elimination area *Highlighter: Welcome, Team Metal, this is your first elimination! *Moneybank: Yeah, we know... *Highlighter: Not the right attitude! Anyways, Water has immunity. So, you get a tomato! *Water: Yay! *Water catches her tomato and flies down *Highlighter: Actually, I'm not sure about the votes... so, you guys are all safe and get tomatoes! *Tea, Perfume, Gear, & Tangerine catch their's, Pickaxe's hits his face, and Moneybank's flies in Tangerine's face, then they all fly down *All of Team Metal: AAAAHHHHH!!! *Sign: Hey! That's unfair! *Highlighter: I know, that's why you get 2 debuters! *Tangerine: Hey! What about us!? *Highlighter: You get 2 as well. Team Sign is Awesome, you get Food Coloring, & Triangle. While Team Metal, you get Stamp, & TNT. *Sign: Hey! How come they get the same amount of newbies as us!? *Cocktail: *Mumble* *Glass: Guys, just calm down, it's fine! *Highlighter: Anyways, your next challenge is to navigate a maze in groups, I set them up, for Team Metal, it'll be Moneybank, Perfume, Gear, Tangerine, & TNT, and the other group is Tea, Water, Stamp, & Pickaxe! *Pickaxe & Tea: Grrrr... *Highlighter: Now for Team Sign is Awesome, the teams are Sign, Triangle, Fish Food, & Food Coloring, and the other group is Cocktail, Magnet, Glass, & Tree. The first one to have one person escapes wins! 3, 2, 1, GO!!!!! *Everyone rushes into the maze. *Water: So, where do we go? *Tea: I dunno, dummy! *Water starts crying. *Pickaxe: Hey! *Stamp: That was rude! *Tea: So? This is a competition, I have to win! *Stamp kicks Tea. *Tea: Ow! *Stamp and Pickaxe high five. Water stops crying. She gets on Pickaxe's back. *Water: Onward! *The four walk down a path. Meanwhile, Magnet was stuck on the maze ceiling. Cockatail and Glass were stacked, and Tree was trying to reach him. *Tree: Almost there! *Magnet: Hurry! *Glass: WOAH! *Cocktail falls over. Tree grabs Magnet. *Magnet: Ow. *Tree puts Magnet under his shoulder and they continue walking. *Glass: So... have you noticed Tangerine has a crush on Moneybank? *Tree: HE DOES!? *Glass and Cocktail facepalm. *Magnet: You're not serious, right? *Meanwhile, Sign was trying to get Food Coloring off him. *Sign: Get off before I kill you! *Food Coloring screams and runs into Fish Food. They fall into a pit. *Sign and Triangle: Uh oh. *Sign leans over the pit. *Sign: What do we do? *Triangle: I dunno. *Sign: Hey! You can't say that at Disney parks! *Triangle: You can't? *Something pushes Sign in the pit. Triangle runs away. Moneybank, Perfume, TNT, Tangerine, and Gear are walking up a slope. Gear and Tangerine are panting. *Gear: Why... is... this so... tall?! *Gear passes out. TNT sighs and picks him up. *TNT: This is ridiculous. *Moneybank: Did you hear that? *Triangle can be heard screaming. He's running up the slope. *Tangerine: Yeah. *Perfume turns around and gasps. *Perfume: It's Triangle! *Triangle runs into TNT. TNT falls off the slope and Gear gets up. TNT screams. *Triangle: They got him! *Moneybank: Huh? *Everything turns black. *Highlighater on a voice system: Everyone! I will now tell you, this maze is haunted. *Everyone gasps. Meanwhile, three ghosts are talking. One is a tomato, another is a game controller, and the last is a dictionary. *Ghost 2: Tomato, Dictionary, there is a reality show in here. What do we do? *Ghost 3: Each one of us haunts one person in the group, *All the ghosts split up. Ghost 1 haunts Moneybank, Ghost 2 haunts Tea, and Ghost 3 haunts Tree. *Moneybank (Demonic): Where to go? *Tangerine: I dunno. *Perfume: SHE'S POSESSED! *Perfume kicks Moneybank off, followed by Triangle. Moneybank eats Triangle. *Gear: Run! *Tangerine, Perfume, and Gear run. *Water, Pickaxe, Stamp, and Tea are walking around. Tea is about to eat Stamp. *Pickaxe: Stamp! *Pickaxe gets in front of Stamp, Tea starts eating him. *Pickaxe: Stamp, Water! Who knows how many others are here?! Run! *Water jumps on Stamp, who starts running away. Meanwhile, Tree is acting odd. *Tree (Demonic): Hduatsubqugeyugdyehdguadgsbaysjgw! *Magnet: Demon! *Magnet kicks Tree into a pit. Magnet sticks to the ceiling again. *Cocktail: "mumble" *Glass: Sorry, Magnet! We can't get you! *Magnet: WHAT?! *Glass and Cocktail run away. *Cocktail: "mumble" *Glass: What? Oh! An exit! *Sign and Fish Food climb out of the pit. *Fish Food: It's a shame that Tree ate Food Coloring. *Stamp jumps over the pit, accidentally knocking Sign back into the pit. *Stamp: Sorry! *Glass and Cocktail are stopped by a rock that fell from the ceiling. *Glass: ROCKFALL! *Tangerine, Perfume, and Gear are close behind. Tangerine and Perfume get crushed. *Water: Uh oh! *Water falls over. *Water: Go on without me! *A rock crushes Water. *Moneybank gets in front of Glass, Cocktail, Fish Food, Stamp, and Gear. She eats Glass and Stamp. The other three run away. *???: HEY! *Pickaxe rushes past the four, and crosses the finish line. *Highlighter: Pickaxe wins for Team Metal! *Moneybank eats Cocktail. Fish Food and Gear run away. Gear then gets eaten, but Fish Food crosses the finish line. Moneybank can't cross the finish line. *Highlighter: Oh yeah. *Everyone who died comes back alive when Highlighter pushes a button. *Glass: How do we get Magnet? *TNT: And the possessed ones? *Highlighter presses a button, Magnet appears, along with Moneybank and Tree, not possessed. *Highlighter: So, guys, vote for who you want to be eliminated. Fish Food has immunity. *At the elimination area... *Highlighter: OK, Fish Food had immunity, so you get a box! *Fish Food is thrown a box and falls. *Highlighter: The people with no votes are Triangle, Cocktail, Magnet, and Tree. *All four get boxes and fall. Cocktail's hit his face and he fell off. *Highlighter: So... Glass, Sign, and Food Coloring all got votes. *Food Coloring: Oh no! *Highlighter: Food Coloring, you're safe, with one vote. *Food Coloring catches his box and falls. *Highlighter: So... with 5 votes, the one eliminated is........................ SIGN! *Sign: What?! But I'm team leader! *Highligher: Sorry. Glass, with 2 votes, you're safe. *Glass: Uhhh... Highlighter? *Highlighter: Yeah? *Glass: Fish Food said she saw Tea fixing Pickaxe's platform. But you would of known if it broke, did it? *Highlighter: No, it didn't. *Glass: Then Tea's trying to get Pickaxe eliminated! *Highlighter: I know what to do... *Sign gets sent up. Then, Tea was on a platform. Glass and Highlighter were on a platform. *Highlighter: Tea, you're here for a reason. *Tea: Why? *Glass: You tried to eliminate Pickaxe. *Tea: Uh oh. *Tea gets sent up. *Tea: I'LL GET MY REVENGE! *Highlighter: So, with that crazy episode, this is the end of this episode of Object Island! See you next time! Episode 4: Pretty Big Problems *Pickaxe and Glass are at a cliff. *Glass: I can't believe Tea tried to eliminate you. *Pickaxe: I think I noticed it acting odd, so I had to stomp to make it go down. *Glass sighs. *Glass: Do you know how many people are in love? *Pickaxe: Two? *Glass: No. Three. Tangerine has a crush on Moneybank, Water has one of Tree, and TNT has a crush on Fish Food already. I saw his uPhone background. *TNT walks up. *TNT: What did you say?! *Glass: ...shoot. *Pickaxe: Uh oh. *TNT kicks Glass and Pickaxe off the cliff. A shard of Glass flies into space. *Meanwhile, on space... *Deodorant: This is boring. *Sign: Yeah. *The shard hits Deodorant, he died. Sign looks shocked. Then, back to Earth, with Team Metal having a meeting. *Moneybank: OK, role call. Perfume? *Perfume: Here. *Moneybank: Tangerine? *Tangerine's eyes are hearts. *Tangerine: Present... *Moneybank: OK? Stamp? *Stamp: I'm here. *Moneybank: Gear? *Gear: Like, here. *Moneybank: Water? *Water: Here. But TNT and Pickaxe aren't. *Moneybank: What about Tea? *Perfume: He was eliminated for trying to rig the elimination. *Moneybank: Aw crap. Anyways, we need to step up our game. If it wasn't for Pickaxe, we would of lost. *Tangerine: Yep. *Moneybank: So, we need to leave all romance and arguing out of this. *Highlighter: Contestants gather! *Everyone comes over, except Pickaxe and Glass. They come out of the Recovery Toilet. Elimination Order *19th: Deodorant (Eliminated in episode 2) *18th: Sign (Eliminated in episode 3) *17th: Tea (Eliminated in episode 3) Category:Bluesarethebest Pages